


Dixie's Greens

by Dixie_Anon



Series: Dixie's Story [2]
Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixie_Anon/pseuds/Dixie_Anon
Summary: A series of loosely connected greentexts about Dixie the Southern droid set in modern day, (after Ending A of Hurrah for Dixie, of course).
Series: Dixie's Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212011
Kudos: 6





	1. The Statue

>Sitting on a bench directly opposite the towering bronze statue, you stared up at that familiar face  
>Whoever created it years ago did a very good job of replicating the wooden texture on her skin  
>Multiple times that afternoon, you saw a wandering nandroid stopping and examining both the sculpture and the plaque on its base, most likely admiring how a robot like her became etched into American history  
>After your great(x3) grandfather's death, it became a tradition to pass her down to a male descendant after a certain amount of time  
>She only wanted to stay with those that kept the Ardwick name, which put her in your father's possession  
>Before you were born, she insisted to him that you be named after one of your forefathers, a general during the Civil War

>I'm back with your soda, Anon!" she suddenly announced from your left  
>You were so focused on the statue that you jolted when she spoke  
>"You scared the piss out of me, Dixie!"  
>Instead of apologizing like a normal person would, she crudely laughed while handing you the cold glass bottle  
>"You were eyein' my beautiful sculpture, weren't you? I don't blame you, honey, it's a mighty fine one indeed! If anyone touched it... well, I'd kill 'em!"  
>Taking a swig of the sugary liquid, you glanced over and watched her quickly flop down on the bench beside you, resting her head on your thigh  
>"Could I get the change back?" you asked  
>She promptly dug into the pocket of her light gray pullover hoodie and held it up  
>It was three dimes, a nickel, and six $1 bills  
>You chuckled and took the money, remembering how she would never accept a five or a penny  
>"Tom's register must be full of fives and empty of ones, thanks to me!" she remarked with a grin  
>Hearing someone shuffle through the grass nearby, you lifted your head up and saw a nandroid nervously approach  
>She was carrying a retriever puppy in her arms, and her expression was similar to a fascinated child seeing a foreign animal at the zoo  
>She silently stared at your bot while her messy brown pixie cut fluttered in the mild summer breeze  
>Only when the dog started to whimper did Dixie notice she was standing there  
>"Can I help you?" she asked as she dropped her smile, somewhat annoyed at the voyeur  
>Sterling had been pumping out these modern droids for years, but she was still wary of them  
>They rarely had an accent that reflected their home region, they all looked nearly identical, and they were always, in Dixie's words, "too nice"

>Her intrigue didn't change at Dixie's tone  
>"Wow... Sorry, it's just... I've never seen an antique nandroid in person before!"  
>"She could be the last functional one in the country, for all we know," you said with a polite grin  
>Dixie sat up and corrected her confrontational attitude  
>"You wanna know somethin' else, hon? Come with me real quick."  
>She stood up and gently grabbed the droid by the shoulder, escorting her towards the center of the small park  
>Not wanting to miss her upcoming reaction, you also got on your feet and followed the pair  
>"What's your name, hon?" she asked as they reached their destination only a hundred feet away  
>"Sammy."  
>"Sammy, without lookin' at the plaque, can you tell me who this statue is of?" she inquired, pointing up at the sculpted figure  
>Taking a moment to think as she inspected its face, the answer became clear  
>"That's Sergeant Major Dixie!" she exclaimed, "Oh, now I remember learning about her in our history classes back in training! Yes, she won the Congressional Medal of Honor for saving General Grant's life during the Civil War!"  
>"Nice work, now look back at me, Sam."  
>Sammy retuned her gaze to the wooden bot only to find her in the exact same pose as the towering figure, raising an invisible saber up with one arm and clutching an invisible musket with the other  
>"No way..." she mumbled wide-eyed with disbelief, face to face with the last surviving veteran of the American Civil War  
>You tried your hardest to contain your laughter at her response  
>"B-but I thought the old wooden droids naturally stopped working around 50 years after activation!"  
>"That's only if they don't get replacement parts, Sam," Dixie stated, about to spin around and walk back to the bench, "Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet-"  
>"Wait!" Sammy excitedly interrupted, "Don't move an inch, Sergeant Major! I'll be RIGHT back with my friend Lulu! She's going to love this!"  
>The chipper robot turned and sprinted towards a row of apartments just outside the park, tightly holding onto her furry friend in her arms  
>Dixie groaned in frustration, her forced politeness preventing her from just leaving the area with you  
>"Sterling droids," she muttered


	2. The Exhibit

>Your father always said she was touchy about certain parts of her past, but you didn't see for yourself until that trip to the museum  
>Sluggishly descending the stairs that morning, you overheard his gruff voice from the kitchen  
>"...Says here that your new exhibit opened yesterday."  
>"Damn! I forgot all about it!" a female voice interjected  
>You rounded the corner and saw Dixie and your father peering over a newspaper on the dining room table  
>"Morning, Dad. Morning, Dixie," you grumbled, walking past them to the fridge  
>Extracting a half empty jug of milk, you glanced back at the pair  
>Dixie was staring at you with a grin  
>"Hey Anon, are you busy after school today?"

>You both had been to the South Carolina Museum of Warfare so many times that you memorized the layout of the whole building  
>Not that it was very hard, given its comparatively small size  
>What kept you frequently visiting were two specific items: a pistol and a worn out flag  
>When she first took you there, you were still light enough to carry  
>"See that? That's your great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaddy's gun, Anon!" she exclaimed with an exaggerated smile, pointing at the revolver through a layer of glass  
>Being only a child, you remember finding it hilarious how she repeated the word "great" so many times, but you didn't realize exactly what she meant by the statement  
>Only when you grew older did you understand who he was, but just based on the stories she'd tell, you could tell they were VERY close  
>She was hardly interested in the other relics there, however this new exhibit got her incredibly excited  
>The museum had a very generous offer, allowing all guests free entry for the next two days to attract more publicity  
>The promotion worked, as the building was flooded with people of all ages that afternoon  
>"It's this way, Anon! See?" Dixie shouted over the commotion, pointing up at a sign hanging from the ceiling  
>"DIXIE", it read, "THE CONFEDERACY'S MOST FAMOUS SOLDIER"  
>Now you were as interested as she was

>The centerpiece of the exhibit was a life-sized wooden replica of her in full uniform, encased in glass on a stone pedestal  
>You were awestruck, as the hair color and texture was near identical to the bot at your side  
>The uniform and all the leather accoutrements seemed to be plucked right out of the old photograph that hung on your living room wall  
>The model's detailed face was beaming with pride and determination  
>Dixie silently stared at it for a moment before muttering: "It's pretty good and all, but my coat was a darker shade of brown."  
>Shrugging off her comment, you continued to examine the unmoving figure until a yell broke you out of your trance  
>"WHAT THE SAM HILL IS THIS SHIT?!"  
>The large crowd ceased their conversations almost immediately, peering towards the source of the voice  
>It was an antique nandroid, eerily similar to the feature of the exhibit, standing in front of a gold-framed painting secured to the wall  
>It depicted President Lincoln fastening a medal around Sergeant Major Dixie's neck  
>The only problem was that she was smiling at him in the work of art  
>Smiling  
>"Oh no," you said to yourself  
>"CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS, ANON?! DID THE ARTIST NOT KNOW I WAS ANYTHANG BUT HAPPY TO SEE THAT BASTARD WITH MY OWN TWO EYES?!"  
>You rushed over to her, instinctively hoping that she'd lower her voice with less distance between you  
>"My God, it's just a painting, Dixie!" you reminded, grabbing her shoulder, "Now, will you please settle down and stop making this scene?"  
>In a move that barely surprised you, she quickly removed your hand from her body  
>"NO, I WON'T SETTLE DOWN! A GOD DAMNED EXHIBIT WAS OPENED IN MY HONOR, AND THEY NEVER THOUGHT TO REACH OUT TO ME FOR ADVICE!"  
>Between shouts, the room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop  
>"AM I NOT WRONG, ANON?! THEY KNOW WE'RE FREQUENT GUESTS! THEY KNOW I'M NOT DEAD! MISTAKES LIKE THIS ARE RUININ' MY LEGACY!"  
>"You're not wrong, Dixie, but you're overreacting," you calmly said, more forcefully grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away from the painting  
>"Okay, okay, you're right! I'm calmin' down now, you see?" she replied, finally lowering her voice, "Can you let me go, please?"  
>Confident she was telling the truth, you released your grip and started to walk back to the mannequin that you were busy viewing  
>Normalcy was just starting to return to the room until you heard the deafening sound of glass shattering from behind  
>And that's how your father got a bill in the mail for $1,000  
>Thank God the art itself was unharmed, or else it would have been much more


End file.
